Auroryn Dawnsworn
Lady Auroryn Dawnsworn[1] is a former farstrider of Quel'Thalas and matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn. She serves as a Ranger Captain in the Silver Covenant. Meant to succeed Aelorelle as Grand Mistress of the Dawnsworn Covenant, Auroryn determined the order defunct after the passing of her mother. Juggling dual responsibilities of equal import to her people as a Silver Covenant officer and heir to the legacy of her mother, Auroryn can rarely be found in the Hinterlands, if at all. For this, she named her great-grandmother regent of the duchy-equivalent holdings, confident to return when she has learned to govern. In the service of the Alliance, Auroryn commands an elite cadre of High Elf rangers alongside her equally seasoned colleague Natynna Morninglight. Together, they have led numerous surgical strikes employing ruthless guerrilla tactics, notably the Isle of Thunder. Appearance Her white hair gleams like a sterling crown of silver, waist-length and splendent as though having drank starlight. Beads of white gold and pale feathers adorn the locks in homage to older styles. While the glowing blue of her eyes enchants some, they host a vacancy some have remarked as equally unnerving. Subject to a mournful gleam, peers have noted there is an air of unspoken gloom about her that grows more noticable to those that spend lengthened time in her presence. There come rare moments when it is all but muted, such as in battle or social affairs. Lofty cheekbones and a sharp jawline produce a striking image of elvish fairness, softened by the roundness of her chin and flattered by pair of bowed, round lips tinged with pale pink. With her features held in perpetual youth, the ranger might not speak it, but certain habits suggest a quiet awareness of how she is perceived. Her Common is faultless, presented through a cut-glass delivery and embellished with an expansive vocabulary. On occasion the words are clung to by an all but subdued Thalassian accent, but the lilt has been remarked as an endearing quality. Her wordsmithing and manner of speech are telling of time spent writing. In socially appropriate occasions, she dons a set of Farstrider chainmail, repaired a noticeable amount. Afield, she is glimpsed in a mingling of lighter chain-mail and leather, an array of earthy tones done in homage to Alleria Windrunner. In leather and cloth, the elf hosts a thicker shape, the result of burgeoning curves upon passing into maturity. A sizable bosom is perched high atop her chest, topping a waist that dips into wide, unfurling hips. Biography Displaying an eagerness for archery and interest in communing with nature, Aelorelle allowed her daughter to enlist in one of the most respected divisions of the High Kingdom's forces. Auroryn was considered little more than an upstart by her betters, but the emergent ranger persevered in her education and began her military career in earnest following her promotion to the rank of Farstrider. Commended for her use of druidic magic to pinpoint and neutralize threats, Auroryn earned a name for herself as "Aelorelle's Pride" and garnered reputation as a seasoned tracker. Auroryn herself idolized Alleria Windrunner, and when the Horde invaded Lordaeron, she followed her hero to combat them in Southshore during the conflict that history would remember as the Second War. Her diligence in battle, deference to the judgement of her commanding officers and prowess saw her promoted to the rank of Captain from Lieutenant in the fight to defend Silvermoon City. Unlike many of her kin, Auroryn placed little blame on mankind for the destruction of their bordering forests, and followed her mother's example in refusing to cut ties with Lordaeron. Firmly, Auroryn and Aelorelle believed humans and elves would need each other again. Personality Despite her pragmatic approach to many situations, Auroryn expresses fondness to those under her leadership and places the utmost precedence on their welfare. It is because of this that she will not shy from public discipline, believing any sort of insubordination or misconduct will ultimately result in costly mistakes afield. She prefers absolutes and transparency, believing those of rank in the military should not allow emotions and questionable theories to dictate their choices. This at times ruthless comportment is tempered by her devotion to seeing her subordinates safely home and her heartening, vocal acknowledgement of their strengths. Several times, strangers have taken her quietude for arrogance and an unwillingness to speak to races that are not her own. This is quickly disproven to those who actually approach her and strike up conversation. Rarely will she say something that might be construed as indelicate, displaying polished courtesies and a sharpened wit. Her Common, while clung to by a nearly muted Thalassian accent, is articulate. A fluid wordsmith, her speech hints that the elf might spend her leisure writing. The duality of her personality is definite and easily noticed by those closest to her. While as an officer she prefers logic to dictate decision making, the elf has quietly implied more romanticized notions to some of her peers. Some of her writing evinces a strong emphasis on emotion and the need to develop reliance on it as opposed to logic in more personal choices. As an individual, Auroryn invests much of herself in her family, a title she extends to even those without Dawnsworn blood. Two such examples would be Lilliana Walthorn and Cindrea Emberblade. Her methods of expressing this investment range from graciously praising their achievements to seriously reprimanding their mistakes. Blood Purity For a time, Auroryn vehemently spoke out against the idea of elves and humans mixing their heritage. She even secretly criticized her own idol, Alleria Windrunner, for giving birth to a half-elf. It is unknown what changed her stance so drastically, as the Ranger Captain gave her late mother her blessing to marry a human man, and whatever future children of mixed parentage they might bring into the world. Philosophy Auroryn's desire to do right by the people is imparted into every theater of her life. While most take this philosophy for its cardinal idea of leading a selfless and generous lifestyle, the Ranger Captain applies the less explored, more controversial notion that everything must be done for the greater good. Her repeated mantra of "the needs of the many far exceeds that of the few" has often put her at odds with her peers. Foolhardy attempts at heroism that blatantly defy reason are the quickest way to evoke her anger, particularly when they result in more casualties. She is a staunch opponent of fatalists, believing that all things happen as one chooses to, rather than believing all things happen as they do because fate has decided it so. Controversy The Farstriders have been criticized for their usage of torture, and Auroryn is no different. Openly, she will not discuss intimate details of the act she personally has partaken in, and the topic is met with neutrality. Relationships